Naruto Meets Dead Or Alive
by hatred101
Summary: Read it for yourself and find out if you really wanna know....
1. Chapter 1

**Ok peeps, just to let all of you know, this is not my story…. I'm typing this in for a friend….he doesn't have a computer of his own, so here is a lovely story from my friend Keith to all of you! Oh and please note that I am copying down exactly what he has written and it is not plagiarism, for I have is consent… Now, to the story…**

**Disclaimer: Neither Keith nor I own any of these characters…. Yet …**

In the midst of the D.O.A. world tournament, the surviving fighters Kasumi, Ayane, Hayate, and Lei Fang were the semi finalists. The four are told that their battles will take place in the village Hidden in the Leaves. Their journey is long and hard, and when they arrive the Lord Hokage meets them with Eruka sensei.

"Welcome to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Let your experience in the village of Konahamaru begin, and good luck." He states warmly.

Meanwhile, in another part of the village, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke are on a mission to entertain a person with a bad sense of humor, and as always to be expected, Naruto is up to his normal old quirks.

"Naruto you are so weak!" Sasuke challenges.

"I could take you on with my hands tied behind, my back, Believe it!" yells Naruto, raising his fist up in front of him.

As the fight continues, Sakura rolls her eyes and thinks to herself, 'God what a dimwit. Sasuke is way stronger than him, how could Naruto be so dense?' And her second personality yells, "SHA! IF YOU TRY TO HURT SASUKE, NARUTO I'LL FEED YOU TO THE DOGS!"

Kakashi walks away shaking his head and thinks 'I'll just let this one work itself out…'. Finally, Naruto looses control and jumps on Sasuke and starts a fight with him.

"NARUTO, YOU IDIOT, LEAVE SASUKE ALONE!" shouts Sakura, rushing forward to pull the boys apart.

"He started it!" exclaims Naruto, a vein pumping on his forehead.

"No I did not you fool." Sasuke says coldly.

Then all of the sudden the D.O.A. girls pass by and Naruto and Sasuke become love struck. **(A/N: yes peeps, that is Sasuke, you didn't read that** **wrong)** Both of their eyes widen, and they start to stare and drool when Sakura brings them swiftly back to reality when she hits them both in the back of the head.

"What are you guys staring at? HUH?" Sakura commands angrily. Both boys turn around to look at her, to meet with her fiery glare. Both boys looked at each other and silently agreed upon a truce…at least until they figured out a way to get out of this little mess.

"We were just being…. ah… dumb…right Naruto?" started Sasuke.

"Yeah, dumb, believe it." replied Naruto. Together they both think, 'Yeah right' Sakura keeps a wary eye on them but replies, "Hmmm, yeah ok."

The boys then left in the direction to the women.

**Uh oh, I have a baaaaaddd feelin' bout this…. You know something will happen with Naruto there…There is a lot more to this story than this, but for now, I'm gonna leave it at this, to try and make you want to read more… No if anyone is going to flame on Keith, go easy on him, this is his first fanfic, and for a beginner, he's not doing too badly. I'll type in the rest of his little story a little later, when I have more time than this…. Buh-Bye for now peeps…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just like I said in the chapter before this one, I am not the true author of this story, this belongs to a friend of mine named Keith. The only reason that I am typing this for him is because (joking) he's too sorry to get off his bum and buy his own computer and create an account, and type it himself. Now once again, the story continues…**

**Disclaimer: WE OWN NOTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT FOR WHAT HAPPENS YOU GOT THAT?**

The boys meet up with the D.O.A. as they headed towards a ramen shop. 'Oh yeah!' thinks Naruto as they enter the shop. Sasuke looks at Ayane while Naruto looks at Kasumi. Then Sasuke starts staring directly at Kasumi. Naruto, noticing, jumps up and half yells, "I saw her first!" The next thing that you know, Naruto pulls out a kunai knife on Sasuke. Kakashi, entering the shop for a little lunch, spots Naruto and says in a deadly tone,

"Naruto, stop this now."

Naruto, in the action of jabbing the knife at Sasuke, stops abruptly and twists to avoid hitting Sasuke.

"Yes sensei." he grumbles begrudgingly.

Sighing, Kakashi thinks to himself, 'That's Naruto for ya, you get a pretty girl, and he tries to show off. But Sasuke… he's acting…rather abnormal… almost like a real teenage boy instead of the hard, driven person he normally is…I wonder ….'

The boys start to talk to the D.O.A. girls and try to find small ways to try and impress the girls. Outside, Eno and Sakura are thinking about the boys hitting on Kasumi and Ayane, who seem to be having a good time talking to the guys. Hayate is eating ramen, and Lei Fang goes and hits on Iruka sensei (who just happens to be eating ramen at the moment.) (A/N: Suuuurrre, you think that Keith)

The girls notice each other and glare for a moment. Sakura is the first to speak.

"Eno, what are _you_ doing here?" she commands.

"None of your business, Miss Forehead. If you must know, I'm here because I heard that Sasuke is hitting on another girl." replies Eno.

"Well apparently so idiot." Sakura bites out. The girls glare at each other some more before looking back at the ramen shop. Then they both head towards it. During Eno and Sakura's little verbal sparing match, Hayate and Naruto have gotten into a ramen-eating contest with Kasumi as the judge. After the eating contest, Sakura and Eno show up yelling at Sasuke for different reasons. They notice Hayate, and forget about Sasuke and start talking to Hayate. Then the fighter's cells go off, telling them when the next fight will be. The match up is Ayane vs. Lei Fang, and Kasumi vs. Hayate. They head to the training ground to begin the fight. Then Kakashi shows up.

"Having fun?" he asks the Naruto gang.

"Mandatory all genin report to the training grounds." Kakashi states.

And then the fight between Ayane and Lei Fang begins….

**Sorry to leave you at this point, but I have to go now….And just so you know, Superchick116, please don't get mad at me, I have a serious case of writers block for my stories. This one is easy for me because I didn't have to write it, all I had to do is copy it from Keith's notebook and on a computer. And for any one else, please note that once again, this is not my story, this story belongs to a friend of mine named Keith…gotta go now… Till next time…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yea, I ken tha' ye get the gist of wha' I'm tryin' ter say, so dinna deny it…Ye all ken tha' this is Keith's story… Any 'ow, 'ere is the rest of the story….**

**Disclaimer: Neither Keith nor I own Dead or Alive, or Naruto.**

Ayane dealt a devastating defeat to Lei Fang. As she fell to the ground, Sasuke was amazed at the flawlessness of her fighting style. The next fight began after Ayane sat down with Sasuke. Kasumi and Hayate face off. Hayate deals three blows and Kasumi went down. Naruto thought that it was over. As Hayate came closer, Kasumi kicked the crap out of him. Naruto started to twitch as he thought of Kasumi being mad at him. Then, suddenly, Kasumi appeared next to him.

"No need to be afraid, I wouldn't fight my boyfriend." Kasumi said.

'OH YEAH' thought Naruto as Hayate and Lei Fang to back to their rooms. Meanwhile, Sasuke walked up to Ayane and watched her for a few seconds before asking, "Ayane, will you teach me your fighting style"

"Why?"

Sasuke hesitated.

"I've never been able to use such grace in my techniques. The way you fight is beautiful, and I would be honored to learn."

"Okay." She answers.

Meanwhile, in a different part of the village, Kasumi and Naruto are walking arm in arm down a street. 'People are staring at us' Naruto thinks, turning red.

Kasumi asks, "Why are you turning so red Naruto?"

"I love you." Naruto says unexpectedly.

Kasumi turn and looks at him and says, "This is very good, because I do too."

Naruto smiles.

"Kasumi, when are you leaving?" Naruto asks suddenly.

"I'm not, not ever." Kasumi replied.

"That's good, because I want you to stay!"

Kasumi leads him off somewhere.

In a different part of the village, Sasuke finishes his training. Ayane begins to see why the girls like him.

"You are very powerful." Sasuke says. Ayane turned red.

"Thank you. Thank you very much. Sasuke, I'm going to tell you something I have never told anyone…. I look up to Hayate as a brother." Ayane said.

"I have but one secret. I am to kill my brother, Itachi Uchiha." Sasuke said.

"Why?" Ayane asked.

"He killed my entire clan." replied Sasuke. Ayane gasped and started to cry.

"It happened when I was a little kid. He completely destroyed my parents. He told me that if I wanted to live, I had to hate him." said Sasuke.

"You know, you really are dumber than you look." said Ayane menacingly. "You really think that Ayane is here. She got defeated by me in the tournament."

All of the sudden, a cloud of smoke formed around Ayane. When the smoke finally cleared, a figure emerged, but it was not Ayane's figure.

"Itachi! You know that I'm into die hard women." Sasuke said, hatred filling his voice.

"Never get happy you fool, because when you do, I will always be there to take you down a level." Itachi said.

**Oh dear oh me, what a place to stop… Until next time. 'Night and/or mornin' all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok peeps, 'ere is another chappie…. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: To own Naruto or Dead or Alive is but a simple dream that I have yet to accomplish.**

Kasumi notices Sasuke with someone other than Ayane.

"Sasuke! Where is Ayane?" Kasumi asks.

"Ayane was never here! It was my brother Itachi!" yelled Sasuke.

"What are you talking about Sasuke? I thought that your clan was killed." says Naruto.

"They were, but at the hands of my brother." Sasuke said.

"Yes and it is going to be his friends next." said Itachi.

"Leave us out of it." said Sakura, coming out of some nearby bushes.

"They are just my squad. Why would you want to destroy them for?" asked Sasuke.

Itachi just laughed before replying, "Anyway, I came here because I heard that someone other than us has a sharingun."

'He's after Kakashi sensei!' thinks Naruto.

"Bye bye little brother." Itachi said cruelly, before heading off to find Kakashi, the copy ninja. Both Naruto and Sasuke set off to find Itachi. Naruto to find out what he did with Kasumi's sister, and Sasuke, for vengeance. When the duo finally catches up to Itachi, Kakashi is bleeding badly.

"Boys, run!" Kakashi yells as Kasumi appears behind him.

"Hold Itachi off, I'll take care of Kakashi." Kasumi stated in urgency. The boys did as she said as Kasumi treated Kakashi's wounds. Naruto used his shadow clone jutsu. Sasuke used his fireball jutsu. Itachi used his sharingun to nullify the fireball jutsu, but he couldn't do anything to stop the shadow clones. Naruto used his shadow clones to attack head on. And like always, it was denied. Naruto was knocked out for 15 minutes. Itachi kicked Sasuke to the ground and caused Sasuke to be badly hurt. Kasumi quickly grabbed him and nursed him. Naruto, who had awoken from is k.o., had had enough. Naruto went "full demon" so to speak.

He used his shadow clone jutsu again, but this time he used it right.

"All Naruto clones will die!" said Itachi.

"Not a chance, believe it!" Naruto said.

All of the clones had –taken out suriken and kunai knives, and imitated Sasuke and threw the suriken to hold Itachi down and used the kunai knives to secure them. Afterwards, the guys took Kakashi and Sasuke to the village doctor.

"What happened to Itachi?" asked Sasuke in a weak voice.

"He's stuck to a tree." replied Naruto.

"You are as dumb as you look." Sasuke nearly shouted.

"Why do you say that, huh?" challenged Naruto.

"He'll get away, you cocky little kid!" shouted Sasuke.

"Naruto, Sasuke, enough!" boomed Kakashi. "Naruto saved your life, and this is how you thank him?"

"Itachi is gone, I know it." mumbled Sasuke.

At the last fight, Kasumi won by default. Naruto and the others were congratulating Kasumi when she said that she had to leave.

"But you said that you were going to stay." Said Naruto looking a little crestfallen.

"I've got to find my sister. I'll come back, Naruto, I promise." She said as Naruto struggled not to cry.

As Kasumi left, Sasuke said, "You are so embarrassing, Naruto."

"Oh yeah, I save your butt and you can't even say I'm sorry."

"It was probably a fluke."

"How do you know, you were knocked out."

"Not at the part where you used MY technique." said Sasuke coldly. Naruto felt a little ashamed, but he wouldn't let that stop him. He opened his mouth to say something else, but was cut off by Sakura.

"Cut it out you two!"

'That's my squad.' Thinks Kakashi sweat dropping. 'That's my squad….'

**Hey what do you know, it's over… oh well… I'm sure there will be more from Keith. But for now, I got school in the mornin, so I gots to go to bed now….**


End file.
